Prince of tennis top photographer
by sleepyume
Summary: yuri jones a young photographer who attends matches and captures moments of players playing tennis .But with her clumsiness will she be able resist from just being friends or even survive in Seishun academy with all the surrounding tennis bishes ? POT & oc
1. family background

I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS, ALL RIGHTS UNDER THE OWNERS + ANIME VER + ORIGNALLY AUTHOR.

ALL RIGHTS UNDER :

MY OC –YURI JONES + LEANNE MARKUS +JASON MARKUS + JONATHAN JONES.

GENE – slice of life + others ( will edit in future )

RATING – T+ (may have sum swearing later on)

* * *

Yuri Jones a young photographer who travels with her dad around the world, she takes part in photography capturing at tournaments .Her parents had spilt up since she was born and her mother Leanne Markus, who is international tennis player. Her dad Jonathan Jones was from America and her mum was from Japan .The two of them met at an international game, when her mum had made it to the national and started gaining popularity after the international. Her dad participated as a photographer and his eyes were caught upon her mum, the way she hit the back the ball. The picture he captured of her playing made him fall in love with afterwards the two of them got married and had a son and then a daughter afterwards. During the second child, the relationship started to go sour and the two of them broke off the marriage, leaving Yuri following her dad and her brother following his mum. Yuri Jones a standard photographer who captures photos of tennis stars playing tennis at international games and local games with her father.

It all started on a normal day where the both of them were woken up by a phone call, her dad kicked her to get it neither did she respond as she was still dreaming .In the end her dad picked up the phone and quickly told Yuri to get up, Yuri fussed and kicked on the bed until she had no choice but to get ready.

"Come on honey, we got a game to catch in action." he said chucking his old clothes off and new clothes on.

"Where at? "She asked rubbing her eyes

"Suisun academy" said her dad cleaning up the rubbish while she was still brushing her teeth.

Together the both of us packed our supplies and left the house .Dad kept staring at his watch and he didn't want to lose every minute of the game. Until when we were stuck in a traffic jam, he had no choice then but to take shortcuts to the Suisun academy. Dad equipped all his gear and his hat as we parked in the school parking space. I stepped out and sketch my arms and breathe in some fresh air .Dad handed me a pass saying visitors incase we got lost and these were normally used at other schools to know that we weren't form their school. Coming towards was a female coach who was the coach for the Seigaku team. She led us to the tennis courts and they were many high school students all standing outside of the fence, suddenly I felt people staring from behind me .I looked back at the end of my eye and everyone gave me a dirty look expect for the guys they were focused on the match. We made ourselves comfortable and saw not one from the seigaku team yet, but dad prepared his equipment while I did the same. While I sat on the bench, I closed for my eyes for a little while. Until I was disturbed by a loud scream and cheering form behind me. I looked to my right.

_____________

chapter 1 done hope you enjoyed it and feel free to comment + fave + tell me if i get anything wrong in here ;)

thanks


	2. team seigaku

**I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS, ALL RIGHTS UNDER THE OWNERS + ANIME VER + ORIGNALLY AUTHOR.**

**ALL RIGHTS UNDER :**

**MY OC –YURI JONES + LEANNE MARKUS + JASON MARKUS + JONATHAN JONES.**

**GENE – slice of life + others ( will edit in future )**

**RATING – T+ (may have sum swearing later on)**

* * *

"Seigaku! Seigaku!" the students were cheering as one by one they walked into the court.

I got up as dad dragged me along to meet the members; they were all tall expected for one he was a bit short.

"I'm Mr. Jones and my daughter Yuri, " said dad.

" I'm the team captain Kunimitsu Tezuka, " said a tall skinny guy with brown spiky hair and glasses.

"Shusuke Fuji "said the a guy with his eyes close.

"Shuichiro Oishi vice captain of the team." said a guy with two-hair hanging down.

"Eiji Kikumaru" said a boy with red hair.

"Takashi Kawamura" said a guy with light brown hair.

"Sadaharu Inui" said guy with square glasses.

"Takeshi Momoshiro" said a guy with all his hair was all up and in light spikes.

"Kaoru Kaidoh" said a guy with a green bandana around his head.

"Ryoma Echizen "said the kid that was smaller than me by inches.

"Today your be playing against each other for practice, until the others arrived. " said their coach.

_____________

**chapter 2 done hope you enjoyed it and feel free to comment + fave + tell me if i get anything wrong in here ;)**

**who are the others ??? `-`??**


	3. hello high school

Yuri stared at the unknown high school sports uniform that appeared on the tennis court as her and her dad watch from outside the court fence while the Seigaku coach was inside sitting on the bench. Her eyes focus on the match as the single matches went by really fast.

The sounds of the tennis balls smashing on the ground and the sounds of it bouncing off the racket strings made a lovely sound she enjoy that made her lips curl up with a smile. From the corner of her dad's eye he saw her making a small smile as it reassured him it was a good choice that he bought her here today.

Yuri already figured it out this team wasn't normal the smash down the minor school team in a short time.

" They're good, " she mumbled out loud as her dad join in.

" I doubt it Yuri, they are still more schools and academy's to come and when that comes you then say they're good " her dad corrected her again.

Yuri then heard a voice behind her as her dad went away for a few minutes answering his phone.

" Are you American? " asked a cheerful voice Yuri turned around to see a red hair with wavy short hair.

" I was born here " she replied.

" You were?! No way " said the red hair until the light brown hair with the smiling face join him.

" You can ignore Eiji.. " the brown haired guy said mocking his red haired friend as he forgot her name until she had to give it to him .

" Yuri " she said.

" His Fuji " Eiji said.

[The red haired] Yuri identified him as a keyword in her memory. [Fuji the smiling one with brown hair] she thought to herself.

She nodded as she space out of their conversation before the two of them got along with her. Before he dad came back and called her to leave the school.

" See ya, nice meeting you " she said running off.

The two of them wave her off as she walked out with her dad.

" It seems like your fitting in nicely.. What do you think of this school? " Her dads ask as they walk towards the car park.

" Huh? " Yuri said again spacing out.

" I mean if you were to come here while I sometime travel overseas for photo shoots at tournaments since I can't always bring you.. And besides you can stay with you're my brother. " He said sitting the in the car now.

She pulled open the door and sat in the passenger seat.

" Wait.. I'm going to school since when? " She asks.

Her dad started the car and drove out of the school car park. He turn right onto the road

" I have decided to enroll you at that school and you are starting on Friday and all the paperwork are done " Her dad said as they stop at a red light.

" But I want to.. Continue taking photos with you " she plead again begging her dad not to leave her at school.

" Do this as a favor for your mum, don't worry you'll fit in " her dad said rustling her hair when the car stop.

Yuri gave up and sighs. Her dad got her weak point her Mum who wasn't here anymore.

" Fine." Yuri said agreeing with her dad's decision. " Whom am I staying with then? "

" My sister.. You remember? Rira – san? " Asked her dad.

" No " she said straight away.

Then the worse came when on Friday she moved in with her dad's sister Rira san who lived in the small neighborhood while her dad was gone now. Yuri made herself comfortable in her own room as she un pack and then Rira – san came in with her uniform as she had to get dress for school.

Yuri changes her clothes as she adore her uniform now, then she headed off towards school. Her Tan skin hasn't gone away yet as everyone stared at her when she walked into the hallway towards the teacher's room looking for her homeroom teacher. Since her dad had already collected her textbooks and paper work already.

She followed her teacher into her first year classroom since she had a lot to catch up on her work and understanding everything.

"Class listen up we have a new transfer student today her name is Yuri Jones "

Yuri walk in as she introduces herself to the class and all of her classmates were surprised and nearly mistaken her as a foreigner.

" At back of Ryoma – Kun " her homeroom teacher sent her as she started walking towards it .

She walks past the boy called Ryoma with dark ivy hair and ivy eyes that look at her like he was pissed at her and going to start a fight or something. Yuri became sort of scared of him she hated guys with those death stares she just couldn't handle those type of guys.

She spent her days and months catching up on her homework and doing cram lessons as she always skip club activities as she sneak out of school successful going home early. Rira- san wasn't at home as she was out running the ramen shop working.

But Yuri most of all miss her favorite things most of all other than taking photos and eating out and brush walking through the forest. Yuri sigh as her eyes move back to the homework sheets in front of her as she grab her dictionary and scratch down the answers whilst highlighting the meaning and importing notes. Then Yuri went out for a walk as she spotted a cat stuck in the tree near by the play ground, she walk up beside a little girl who was trying to call the cat down.

" Is it your cat " she asks the little girl staring at it.

" It won't come down, " she cried.

" Don't worry I'll help you. " Yuri said patting her on the head as she jump up grabbing the branch.

She slowly pulled herself up as she sat on the branch now and crept closer to the white cat as Yuri stared down it was actually a bit high. The white cat spotted her as it moved away while Yuri was now half way across the branch now.

Yuri saw the cat leap off as Yuri dive to catch the cat with her hand as she push herself away from the branch and then she fell into something hard and huge .She stared up at her saver and find a familiar face.

His brown hair with thin spikes and glasses and that uniform she recognized was from her school. At least she was changed out of uniform and in her sweat pants and shirt

" Ah thank you, " she said shyly staring into his eyes.

" Please be careful next time, " he said putting her down while Yuri gave the girl her cat back return home.

Then Yuri smiled as the little girl ran away with her cat as she felt the tall boy grab her wrist. She stared at him as he wipe away the bleeding blood of her arm as he applied a band aid around it.

She stared at him and notices how caring he was which made her flush red.

" Done " he said while she spotted her checking her watch like something was about to happen.

" Ah thanks I gotta go now bye, " she said in hurry and running as she trip on her running but didn't fall on the floor but continued walking.

She return home around the late afternoon and dash into her room as she touch her band-aid, her mind flash with her images of her saver the tall boy with glasses. Yuri grins and giggled to herself while blushing and thinking of cliché events in romance movies she seen. Then she shake her head and focused on the dreadful homework topic of math's and history now.


End file.
